Interview with the Autobots and Decepticons
by Designation Drift
Summary: Haven't you always wanted to ask the Transformers questions you really needed answers to? Well this is your chanse! This is my interview with the Transformers themselves
1. Chapter 1

Ok….NEW STORY COMING YOUR WAY! :) This is my first fanfic and I'm actually excited about this…..it's an interview with the famous Autobots and Decepticons! Well I have nothing more to save so yeah here you go oh wait I do have one more thing to say this is the Transformers Animated Universe ok now i'm done

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers :(

Canary: Hello everyone welcome to the Autobot and Decepticon Interview…I'm canary your I guess interviewer, sadly there are no questions yet I'll be introducing myself ok

Rustichia: I thought you already introduced yourself

Canary: what the? Where did you come from?

Rustichia: my break was over *sits down*

Canary: *sigh* ok Ladies and gentlemen this is my good friend Rustichia Moroni

Rustichia: Hi

Canary: Rustichia will be my partner for the interview

Rustichia: oh please call me Rusty

Canary: that's her nickname

Rustichia: ok Canary let's get to introducing ourselves

Canary: thought you didn't want to do that?

Rustichia: I changed my mind

Canary: ok whatever who goes first?

Rustichia: me duh

Canary*looks at camera* here we go -.-

Rustichia: hater…. Anyway HI again well you know my name already so I'll make it short

Canary: when she says short it means long

Rustichia: I'm talking remember? I'm Russian and I live in the heart of the city Moscow, I'm a female and proudly twenty-one years old. Oh yeah and I'm a government spy

Canary: THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT DUMMY!

Rustichia: calm down…I'm an American spy geez

Canary: still they weren't supposed to know

Rustichia: oh well birdie

Canary: don't call me Birdie

Rustichia: well what kind of name is canary anyway?

Canary: well since I didn't have parents growing up I had to name myself something besides most people can't even pronounce your name

Rustichia: that's why they can call me Rusty

Canary: Yeah it suites you cause you look rusty

Rustichia: *gasp* well so does your face!

Canary: shut up…it's my turn to introduce myself

Rustichia: as if they care

Canary: if they don't care about what I'm saying then they definitely don't care about what you said

Rustichia: Humph!

Canary: thought so….anyway I'm Australian, one hundred percent female, I'm a ninja assassin

Rustichia: she's the one you should look out for

Canary: Where was I? Oh yeah and I'm fifteen years old

Rustichia: which makes me wonder? How the heck does a fifteen year old run an interview with giant alien robots?

Canary: I'm just cool like that

Rustichia: ok canary time to wrap this up…we still have to prepare for the autobots

Canary: ok well that's all everyone

Rustichia: peace

Canary: oh boy -. - *turns off camera*

Ok well that's all for now well until I get questions coming in…by the way lovely readers I'll be interviewing the autobots first, starting with….the one and only Optimus Prime! So please send any questions you have for them. They would greatly appreciate it


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back thanks for the reviews everyone! Well let's get this show on the road

Canary: *turns on camera* Hi everyone welcome back to The Interview with the Autobots and Decepticons! Today we will be interviewing the one and only Optimus prime

Rustichia: Woooooo!

Optimus: Hello

Canary: Hi Optimus how are you?

Optimus: Fine thank you

Canary: Well let's get started…. Ok this question is from Autobot-Bre She asked how does it feel to be to be promoted from Prime to Magnus?

Optimus: Well I don't really feel promoted to anything…

Rustichia: Lame answer!

Canary: Hush! Don't be so rude

Optimus: No don't be angry with her it was a boring answer….I just feel like a...

Canary and Rustichia: A…..?

Optimus: A hero

Canary: Awwww too sweet! *makes cute face* you are a hero

Rustichia: *holds up Optimus sign*

Optimus: Thank you both I greatly appreciate it

Canary: Thanks Autobot-Bre for that fantastic question. Ok now we have a question from starscreamfan…they asked do you think of Ironhide as a brother and ratchet as a father?

Optimus: All Autobots are my brothers so yes I consider him a brother, and at times Ratchet does show fatherly traits

Canary: Cool! Thanks Starscreamfan great question! Now we have questions from xXxXxXx

Rustichia: What kind of name is that?

Canary: stop disrespecting my reviewers!

Rustichia: *rolls eyes*

Canary: sorry… they asked do you think of Bumblebee as a son?

Optimus: Yes we have such a great bond that my fatherly program kicked in

Canary: Sweet ok then asked are you still in love with Elita1/ Blackarachnia?

Optimus: well to tell the truth I am

Rustichia: Not really shocking everyone knew

Optimus: It was that obvious?

Canary: yes... ok next question does Sentinal-

Rustichia: He's such a butt crack!

Optimus: *laughs*

Canary: He really is… ok well does Sentinal still fight with you and blame you for the tragic accident that happened to Elita1

Optimus: Unfortunately he does…but it was also my fault what happened to her

Canary: No! You're innocent!

Optimus: no I am just as guilty….instead of stopping them from going I went along with them, biggest mistake of my life

Rustichia: Yeah you're guilty

Canary: you're not helping!

Optimus: no its ok

Canary: their last question was do you think the allspark chose you and your team?

Optimus: actually I do …. I don't belive it was an accident

Rustichia: technically it chose sari

Canary: well to get to sari it needed transport… so it actually chose them

Rustichia: I'm still saying it chose sari

Canary: hopeless case… anyway thanks for those wonderful questions, now we have- *laughs*

Rustichia:?

Canary: These interesting questions are from Turbotwin991… her first question was why are you so hot?

Rustichia: Finally some fan girl questions!

Optimus: uh I'm not really sure but thank you for thinking I'm attractive

Canary: next question can I touch you?

Optimus: well um sure

Rustichia: Pervert

Canary: SHHHH! Ok next was do you really like your team?

Optimus: Of course there the best team in the universe

Canary: isn't he just the sweetest thing?

Rustichia: *rolls eyes*

Canary: ok she then asked *giggles* can you say I love you turbotwin991?

Optimus: I love you Turbotwin991?

Canary and Rustichia: HAHAHAHA!

Optimus: what so funny?

Canary: nothing

Rustichia: haha

Canary: she then asked do you have any girlfriends?

Optimus: currently no

Rustichia: *puts face in camera* I think he's a little slow if he doesn't know where these questions are going

Canary: last question… what decepticreep do you hate most?

Optimus: Megatron

Rustichia: no hesitation in his voice

Canary: I can see why… thanks Turbotwin991 cool and creative questions now we have Soniccouples10

Rustichia: a fan of sonic I see

Canary: her question was if you and Megatron are a brother who the heck is the older brother?

Optimus: Megatron and I are brothers?

Canary: In the movie

Optimus: they made a movie about us?

Rustichia: Ok since he's clueless I'll answer for him… Optimus is the older brother

Canary: I thought it was Megatron?

Rustichia: nope it's actually Optimus

Canary: Megatron!

Rustichia: Optimus!

Canary: ok whatever… thanks soniccouples for your question

Rustichia: she really didn't get an answer

Canary: Moving on! Ok now we have questions from TMNTluckygirl she asked-

Rustichia: that name sounds familiar

Canary: um ok? Well she asked what do you think makes a great leader?

Optimus: Patience, confidence, knowledge, and at times skill

Rustichia: then I would make a great leader

Canary and Optimus: *cough*

Rustichia: haters

Canary: question two was what's your favorite color?

Optimus: I actually have two…. Red and blue

Canary: Makes since

Rustichia: He's a Spiderman wannabe

Canary: *rolls eyes* her last question was do you think Sentinal-

Rustichia: the buttcrack

Canary: do you think he's jealous of you?

Optimus: not to be rude but yes I do….. Most organics love my team and I

Rustichia: lie

Optimus: I'm not stuck-up and I actually respect my team

Canary: Sentinal just got served!

Rustichia: Ohhhhhh YEAH!

Canary: thank you Optimus for being with us you may leave

Optimus: thank you for having me *leaves*

Canary: he's so cool

Rustichia: yeah he is

Canary: Thank you all for the questions but stay tuned in because next were interviewing Prowl!

Rustichia: YEAH! Cyberninja

Canary: until next time

Rustichia: Let me get my Ninja outfit on

Canary: ugh… *turns off camera*

Well that's all everyone sorry for lacking the comedy I just am in a hurry my family and I are going kangaroo watching but I promise next time I'll be funnier bye


	3. Chapter 3

We are the champions my reviewers! And we'll keep on fighting till the end! I'm in such a peachy mood today! Want to know why? Well I went kangaroo watching and I got to touch my first Joey in the mother's pouch! Can you believe that? She actually trusted me to touch her young! OMS! That's such a miracle to me ;) that just made my year! Now onto the story…. Oh yeah and we have a new character joining us ;) I think most of you might know her well enjoy

Canary: *turns on camera* Hello everyone! Welcome back to the Interview with the Autobots and Decepticons! Today we will be interviewing the famous cyber ninja Prowl!

Prowl: Hello

Canary: well prowl shall we-

Rustichia: HIYA!

Canary: what the? Rustichia sto-

*everyone falls*

Canary: ohhh my head

Prowl: what was that?

Canary: a very crazy obnoxious person

Rustichia: RUSTICHIA MORONI!

Canary: what's wrong with you?

Rustichia: everything….

Canary: you nearly killed us!

Prowl: well almost killed you

Rustichia: I have to admit I need to work on my landings but I'm working on it

Canary: Fool! Sorry about that prowl

Prowl: its fine… and Miss Rustibla-

Canary: haha again!

Rustichia: RRRR just call me Rusty

Prowl: Ok well I was going to compliment your ninja outfit

Rustichia: oh why thank you *blushes*

Canary: ok well can we get on with the interview?

Rustichia: well no one's stopping you

Canary: so rude anyway…. Prowl these questions are from Turbotwin991

Prowl: the young lady that Optimus was talking about?

Canary: why yes… wait he was talking about her?

Prowl: in a very good way

Rustichia: OHHH I see love rising

Canary: wow um anyway she asked are you competitive with Jazz in ninja skills?

Prowl: At times we are especially when we train…. Jazz is very skillful and crafty

Canary: I'd love to see you guys train sometime! Ok her next question was… aren't brownies yummy?

Rustichia: I like that question

Prowl: they taste very good but they are bad for the human body

Rustichia: How would you know? You're not human

Prowl: when we were turned into humans by soundwave's mind control device I tasted some

Canary: I love brownies!

Rustichia: you would…

Canary: ignoring you! Next question was isn't Optimus cute?

Prowl: umm I'm not going to answer that

Rustichia: please don't

Canary: her last question was can you teach me some ninja skills?

Prowl: sure just come down by the base

Rustichia: what about me?

Prowl: you too you need some help with your landings and combat skills

Canary: big time… thanks Turbotwin991 wonderful questions next we have Starscreamfan their first question was what do you think Jazz could a brother to you?

Prowl: As a matter of fact yes Jazz could be a brother to Jazz… we have so much in common and we have a brotherly bond

Canary: so deep and Jazz *dreamy sigh*

Rustichia: here we go…

Canary: Jazz he's so cute

Rustichia: enough!

Canary: oh sorry he's just so fine

Rustichia: ewww

Prowl: ummmmm next question please

Canary: on a scale from 1 to 10 how brotherly do you feel over bee?

Prowl: it would be a 5…. Most times he just really annoys me along with Sari

Rustichia: basically a brotherly bond

Prowl: not really… well in a way

Rustichia: *looks surprised*

Canary: what's wrong with your face?

Rustichia: um… I'll be back *runs out*

Prowl: ?

Canary: uh ok? Well they then asked do you feel you get any privacy?

Prowl: absolutely not… everyone is usually bugging me except when we go to recharge or I sneak out the base

Canary: geez that sucks

Prowl: yes… yes it does

Canary: thanks starscreamfan fantabulous questions!

Rustichia: *busts door down*

Prowl: Miss Rusty?

Canary: Rustichia? What are you doing?

Rustichia: um... we have a visitor guys meet Agent Kill

Agent Kill: Good day Canary, Prowl

Canary: uh hey who are you?

Agent Kill: I'm Agent Kill a splinter cell from the FBI I'm here about the transformers

Prowl: what about us?

Agent Kill: oh I'm just here to watch… I have government clearance

Canary: sure ok?

Agent Kill: *sits down* please continue

Canary: ok Prowl these questions are from Spirit the wolf…. They first made a comment Prowl you are awesome

Prowl: Why thank you so much

Canary: *looks at Agent* uhh next was cut bee some slack he just wants to have fun before he becomes old and cranky like Ratchet

Rustichia: *laughs* ha-ha Ratchet is cranky!

Prowl: HAHA! It's not that I don't want Bumblebee to not have fun he just needs to learn to listen to direct orders

Canary: true that… their next question was what do you think of Sari?

Prowl: Sari is a very intelligent organic she's also wiser and more responsible... but she still has mischievous streak which makes me happy in a weird sort of way…. Sari is family and I love her

Canary: OMS! I've never seen this side of you Prowl… it's so cute like Jazz

Rustichia: Oh shush

Canary: Jazz I love him!

Rustichia: Canary calm down

Canary: *faints*

Prowl: Miss Canary?

Agent Kill: I'm calling an ambulance

Rustichia: no killer its fine this always happens when she has stupid fantasies about Jazz… she'll wake up in a moment

Agent Kill: ok Rusty

Rustichia: maybe Sari can help me steal data from the base

Prowl: what?

Rustichia: it was a joke *nervous laugh*

Prowl: well it wasn't very funny… I'm keeping an optic on you

?: And he will, he is a ninja after all

Rustichia: who the heck are you? And how did you get in here?

?: My name is Nadia. And how I got in here is classified

Rustichia: wait the Nadia from the Transformers Interview?

Nadia: Yep. That's me

Rustichia: So cool! And I heard you knew the TMNT guys

Nadia: I do indeed, their hilarious

Rustichia: what are you doing here?

Nadia: I am here to give you some advice… if you want any?

Rustichia: Well could you give some advice on how to wake this crackhead up?

Nadia: Ok you need to get her out of her trance by making a really loud noise. That should do the trick

Rustichia: wait a moment *leaves*

Nadia: Prowl? It's really you!

Prowl: hi Madam Nadia

Nadia: well since I'm here I have some questions

Prowl: go on then… and are you a ninja or just another impersonator?

Nadia: I'm the real deal buddy

Prowl: fascinating

Nadia: ok…. Well my first one is did you see your master as a father figure to you?

Prowl: of course! He was the closest thing to a father I had

Nadia: *looks sad* I'm so sorry well question two is do you have a crush on anyone?

Prowl: not at all… relationships lead to disaster

Nadia:

Prowl:

Nadia: last but not least….. Why did you have to die? You are so cool!

Prowl: I can't discuss anything about that topic sorry

Nadia: *pouts* fine

Agent Kill: interesting….

Nadia: Agent Kill? What are you doing here?

Agent kill: gathering info that I need for my superiors

Nadia: Not a chance! Don't trust this guy he's bad news

Prowl: what?

Agent Kill: Shut up! *lunges at Nadia*

Nadia: nice move… now let me show you what I can do! *kicks Agent Kill into another room*

Agent kill: UGH!

Nadia: this will take just a second *goes in room*

Prowl: what just happened?

Rustichia: I found a balloon! Here we go… *pops balloon*

Canary: *bolts up* what the? Ohh the interview! So sorry about that!

Rustichia: um who made a giant hole in the wall?

Prowl: Nadia and Agent Kill

Canary: OH my goodness are they fighting?

Prowl: yes

Rustichia: I'll take care of it…. Besides it's been a while since I've been in a fight

Canary: Be gentle with them! Well while that's being handled lets continue shall we?

Prowl: Rusty can't fight though!

Canary: who told you that? She's a spy of course she can fight

Prowl: a- a spy?

Canary: yeah… like I'm a ninja assassin

Prowl: I'm so confused

Canary: well let's get this done with… ok spirit the wolf then asked do you even think of bee as a friend?

Prowl: yes I do though he can get quite annoying

Canary: numero 5 is would it hurt if I said I like G1 prowl more than you?

Prowl: a little…. I'm way better than him!

Canary: I like you prowl

Prowl: thank you Canary

Canary: no prob ok next was do you think that Optimus is a good leader?

Prowl: defiantly without him as leader everything would be chaos

Canary: I agree and the next question is…. Did you know that people pair you with Jazz and Bumblebee?

Prowl: who would do such a thing? Yuck that's so disgusting!

Canary: people can write whatever they want… next is what con do you hate the most?

Prowl: lockdown! He's so evil and cruel

Canary: he is evil!

Prowl: I'm sure thousands of others hate him

Canary: who knows…. Last question they asked was is there anything between you and Lockdown?

Prowl: what do they mean by that?

Canary: I'm not really sure….

Prowl: I despise that mech with all my spark!

Canary: oh someone's angry... thanks Prowl for joining us-

Rustichia: I'm baaaack!

Canary: What happened?

Rustichia: * throws Nadia and Agent kill on the floor*

Prowl: oh my gosh!

Canary: RUSTICHIA! I told you to be gentle!

Rustichia: this is gentle

Canary: a black eye, busted lip, scratched up skin and broken nose is gentle?

Rustichia: I could have done worse

Canary: oh no let me call the ambulance

Rustichia: NO! I mean don't the police can't know there is a ninja and splinter cell in here! That will cause trouble

Prowl: that's smart

Canary: your right… I'll patch em up then we send Agent kill back to his base and what do we do with Nadia?

Rustichia: keep her here… she can part of the interview gang plus it would be nice having a new member

Canary: ok um wait this is on TV!

Rustichia: I'm sure our viewers won't tell….unless they want me to pay them a visit

Canary: sorry about this Prowl you can leave

Prowl: it's quite alright and don't worry I won't tell anyone

Canary: thanks

Prowl: *leaves*

Canary: sorry everyone about this! Um but next I'll be interviewing Bumblebee! Until then bye! *turns off camera*

Ok so this sounds sort of confusing right? Well I actually talked about this with TMNTluckygirl and we thought this would be cool… hope you all liked this


	4. Chapter 4

Hello mates! I'd like to start off by thanking everyone for reviewing my interview! It's you guys that keep it going :) thanks so much! And I'd like to recognize the following reviewers who have stuck by me since the first chapter... Starscreamfan, Turbotwin991 and TMNTluckygirl! I really appreciate you all

Canary:*turns on camera * Hello everyone! Welcome back to the Autobot and Decepticon interview

Rustichia: Hey

Canary: Ah Rusty how is she?

Rustichia: She's awake and well... I just locked her in her room

Canary: Well let her out... we agreed she's part of the team now so she's entitled to freedom

Rustichia: Ok hold on * opens door *

Nadia: Phew about time it was getting stuffy in there

Canary: Hi Nadia how are you?

Nadia: I've been better

Canary: Sorry about the other day... Rusty can get carried away

Nadia: "Can"?

Rustichia: What can I say? I'm Russian

Nadia: …..No comment

Canary: Sorry again but we would like to offer you a permanent job here as a secondary background commenter

Nadia: Really? Oh wow thank you, I'm honored

Canary: Oh and I forgot to thank you for telling Rusty how to wake me up

Nadia: No problem, I have to do it a lot

Rustichia: What do you mean- nevermind

Canary: Well thanks again

Rustichia: Well I just got a message that Bumblebee is running late so I'm going to go eat

Canary: Bring me a milkshake!

Nadia: And some fries!

Rustichia: No * leaves *

Canary: Wicked witch someone should teach her some manners

Nadia: I have a plan just for that... * whispers to Canary *

Canary: Hey I like the way you think * evil grin *

Nadia: who doesn't? * evil grin *

Several minutes later

Rustichia: I'm back!

Canary: So did you bring us something? Were really hungry

Nadia: We are really hungry

Rustichia: Yeah here a milkshake, fries and 2 burgers

Nadia: Hooray!

Canary: You know I hate burgers

Rustichia: Your weird...here the milkshake id for you

Canary: Yum thanks!

Rustichia: You like burgers?

Nadia: I love burgers

Rustichia: Here * tosses her the burger *

Nadia: Thanks * starts eating *

Canary: Burgers are so nasty!

Rustichia: Your dumb

Canary: Your mom!

Rustichia: That does it! * starts walking toward Canary *

Nadia: if you wanna hurt her you'll have to get through me first

Rustichia: Won't be a problem... I've taken you out once I'll do it again

Nadia: It was just a lucky shot!

Canary: * runs in front of camera * Were about to see some action before BB gets here

Rustichia: Ah shut up you moron!

Nadia: I am not * slaps Rustichia *

Rustichia: …...

Canary: Uh oh

Rustichia: You hit like a girl

Nadia: RRRRR! * punches Rustichia's boob *

Rustichia: OUCH!

Nadia: Well that worked

Rustichia: What the heck?

Nadia: * laughs *

Rustichia: * punches Nadia *

Nadia: OOF!

Canary: Girls stop!

Nadia: * jumps on Rusty*

Rustichia: GET OFF! OUCH!

Nadia: NEVER!

Canary: Oh no...

Bumblebee: Sorry I'm late just so much- What the frag?

Rustichia: You little brat!

Nadia: You old coot!

Canary: BUMBLEBEE? Oh hi

Bumblebee: uh hi what's going on?

Canary: oh nothing... here let's go in a different room

Bumblebee: Shouldn't we stop them?

Canary: Let's not even get between cat fights

Bumblebee: true

Canary: * opens backup door *

Bumblebee: Extra room?

Canary: Just in case something like this happened

Bumblebee: Smart girl

Canary: Ok were alone

Bumblebee: That did not sound right

Canary: I know

Bumblebee: Ummmm

Canary: Just kidding haha well since you were late let's get right to it

Bumblebee: Ok

Canary: These are from Turbotwin991 they first asked Do you have a crush on Sari?

Bumblebee: No... well maybe just a little

Canary: Thought so hehe... She then asked Isn't Optimus cute?

Bumblebee: I don't know! I don't pay attention to mechs like that

Canary: that's good... What do you think about Arcee?

Bumblebee: That femme blows my mind! She's funny, smart, and cute

Canary: uhh ok O_o moving on to the next question... is actually for Nadia

Bumblebee: isn't she fighting the cute Russian girl?

Canary: Yes... and you think Rustichia's cute?

Bumblebee: Yes I mean come on she's drop dead gorgeous

Canary: I'm about to hurl... Just wait here and I'll fetch Nadia

Bumblebee: Alright

Canary: Boys... * leaves * What happened out here?

Nadia: I- I won

Canary: What?

Nadia: I beat Rust face

Canary: What did you do?

Nadia: JACK!

Jack: What?

Canary: A clown?

Nadia: Not just any clown but a fighting clown

Canary: You used Rusty's own fear against her

Nadia: Only way to beat her

Canary: She's gonna kill me when she finds out I told you her greatest fear

Nadia: She'll probably kill us both when she gets over her fear

Canary: Where is Rustichia?

Nadia: In the panic box

Canary: oh geez... well I need you to come with me so you can answer a question are reviewers asked

Nadia: Ok sure

Canary: Were back Bee

Bumblebee: Cool Hi there

Nadia: Hi Bee

Bumblebee: Say your cute

Nadia: * blushes * thank you

Canary: No hitting on my friends please

Bumblebee: Your cute too

Canary: * blushes* oh thank you

Nadia: Focus

Canary: R-right... um Nadia Turbotwin991 asked if you liked it here?

Nadia: I love it so much and we have loads of laughs!

Canary: But this is your first day and you're already fighting with Rusty

Nadia: She can be a pain in the butt sometimes but I think she's sweet under all that attitude

Canary: Aw you do care!

Nadia: Yeah now if you'll excuse me I need to find Rustichia

Bumblebee: Round Two?

Nadia: No to apologize

Canary: I'm about to cry...this is too sweet

Nadia: * leaves *

Bumblebee: She's sweet

Canary: Yeah she is thanks Turbotwin991 for your fantastic questions! Next up is Starscreamfan they asked Do you think that Wasp (if given the chase) would become normal and you'd be friends with him?

Bumblebee: I feel really bad about putting Wasp through all that... and if Wasp were normal we would be great pals, He can be a real jerk but I think deep down he didn't want to be bad

Canary: Poor Wasp * wipes away tear * next was are you naturally mean to older bots such as Ratchet and Sentinel or It's just a habit?

Bumblebee: It's a habit... I love messing with the older bots haha they are so funny to get mad

Canary: Haha I bet they are... number three is Do you regret listening to Longarm when you did?

Bumblebee: Everyday of my life... If I was wasn't so gullible Wasp would still be here

Canary: * puts camera to face * if only he knew what really happened to Wasp

Bumblebee: what was that?

Canary: nothing last question was Is prowl like a brother to you rate from 1 to 10. And is Prime like a father to you?

Bumblebee: Prowl a brother? I'd give that a 4... and if we were really brothers I'd never get to have any fun

Canary: that's not what Prowl said

Bumblebee: what did he say?

Canary: That's between My reviewers, Prowl and I

Bumblebee: * pouts * fine

Canary: Thanks Starscreamfan for your wonderful questions now we have-

Rustichia: So what did we miss?

Canary: RUSTY! * hugs Rustichia*

Rustichia: hehe hey kiddo

Canary: Are you ok now?

Rustichia: Oh I'm fine... we cleared everything up

Canary: That's good so are y'all friends now?

Rustichia: Were in the process of getting there

Nadia: yep

Canary: That's great!

Bumblebee: So you must be Rusty

Rustichia: Yeah what of it?

Bumblebee: Where have you been all my life?

Rustichia: Avoiding you

Nadia: Ouch that's gotta hurt

Canary: HAHA! Now we have xXAutocon-LeaderXx she asked some cute questions... first is Did you know that you and Sari are often paired and used to make babies?

Bumblebee: The part about us being paired I can see the babies part can't see won't see it

Nadia: Never say never

Bumblebee: Don't even go there

Canary: She then asked... Can I hug you?

Bumblebee: * opens arms * of course

Rustichia: This girl really likes him

Nadia: You just noticed?

Canary: next is Wanna go annoy Prowl?

Bumblebee: Let's go

Canary: After the interview thank you

Bumblebee: ugh fine...

Canary: ok next runner up question is what do you think of Sari?

Bumblebee: Sari is a fun person to be around, she can light up anybot's day with just one smile and her mischievous personality is one of her best quality's

Rustichia: This bot likes too many females

Bumblebee: I can't help it I love girls

Nadia: We can see that

Canary: Anyway... Last one is can you take me and Sari for a drive with your boosters?

Bumblebee: I wish I could but boss bot says it's off limits and I don't want Prowl on my back about it

Canary: Wow... Thanks xXAutocon-LeaderXx for your great questions

Rustichia: NEXT!

Nadia: Don't be so rude

Rustichia: I'm old enough to do whatever I want

Nadia: * rolls eyes *

Canary: Right... Spirit the wolf your questions now have the floor

Nadia: Starting with number one

Canary: Do you think of Optimus as a dad?

Bumblebee: I sure do! Optimus and I have such a great bond... he just became such a father figure to me

Nadia: AWWW!

Rustichia: Ugh... next question please

Canary: Do you know I love you and that you are my fave?

Bumblebee: And why wouldn't I be? I'm awesome

Rustichia: Your too full of yourself

Bumblebee: What it's true

Nadia: Nut...

Canary: She then asked... Can I join you in pranking someone?

Bumblebee: Hey I like this girl she's speaking my language! Let's get Ratchet

Rustichia: Get some pics

Bumblebee: You know it

Canary: OH my! Umm hey Nadia mind asking the questions I have to go

Nadia: Uh sure but where are you going?

Canary: Just around the corner.. I'll be back in a little bit

Rustichia: Hey! Why can't I do anything?

Canary: Your dumb... Later * leaves *

Rustichia: She's cold...

Nadia: Haha! She trusts me more than you

Rustichia: At least I'm not dumb

Bumblebee: OH burn!

Nadia: Well you know what they say the bigger the boobs the faster they sag

Bumblebee: DANG!

Rustichia: Are you saying my boobs sag?

Nadia: I dunno am I?

Rustichia: Just get on with the interview you pest

Nadia: This lovely person then asked Do you think of Ratchet as a grandad?

Bumblebee: NO! I think of him as a grumpy medic but he does show protective traits

Rustichia:?

Nadia: Moving on... Are you and Blur brothers?

Bumblebee: What? Me and that slowpoke brothers? If I had a brother he would have to be as fast as me

Rustichia: But Blur is faster then you

Bumblebee: NO WAY! I'm way faster then him

Rustichia: Your really not

Bumblebee: I really am

Rustichia: Nope

Nadia: ENOUGH! Let's continue... Who could win a race you or TF: Prime Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Me duh! I mean come on I'm the fastest thing on four wheels

Rustichia: I vote for TF: Prime Bumblebee

Bumblebee: You suck! I'm faster then him

Rustichia: Doubt it

Nadia: How does Canary handle all this? Anyway... How would you feel if you became mute like movie-verse and TF: prime Bumblebee

Bumblebee: Movie-verse?

Nadia: It's another Bumblebee but he can't talk

Bumblebee: Ok I guess... I'd go insane! Can you imagine not being able to talk

Rustichia: I could handle that

Nadia: So could I

Bumblebee: Well I couldn't

Rustichia: We know

Bumblebee: Move on please

Nadia: Last one... Which Decepidork do you hate most? and why do I get the feeling that your going to say Shockwave

Bumblebee: Shockwave... He tricked me and made wasp suffer

Rustichia: Wait didn't-

Nadia: Don't

Rustichia: Ok

Nadia: How does she do this? Oh yeah... Thanks Spirit the wolf for your super fantastic questions!

Rustichia: Here she comes...

Nadia: What?

Rustichia: 3...2...1...

Canary: I'm back!

Rustichia: Bingo

Nadia: How did you-?

Rustichia: * winks *

Canary: Ok sorry about that... and thanks for filling in for me Nadia

Nadia: No sweat

Canary: Ok last person today is Turbotwin992

Rustichia: So that is Turbotwin991's brother or sister?

Canary: I think

Nadia: HOW COOL!

Canary: Right? Ok let's begin... How old are you?

Bumblebee: 13 in human terms

Rustichia: I bet you too young for any of these girls

Bumblebee: Age shouldn't matter

Nadia: It really does

Bumblebee: These gorgeous girls would still date me though

Canary: To be honest they would

Bumblebee: I rest my case

Canary: Do you like my name?

Bumblebee: Yeah it's cool! Turbotwin991 I like the sound of that

Canary: Why do you annoy Prowl so much?

Bumblebee: I do?

Canary: Let's just get off that topic

Rustichia: -_-

Canary: Did you know that some people think your a bad influence on Sari?

Bumblebee: Me a bad influence on Sari? * scoff * I'm the best influence ever

Nadia: Not true

Rustichia: Yeah remember the time you supported Sari when she watched Illegal streetracing? Or when you said it was ok to eat as much junk food as possible? Oh and when-

Bumblebee: We get it!

Canary: Hehehe last one of the night... Have you noticed a lot of fangirls like you?

Bumblebee: Of course I noticed... But who could blame them? I'm gorgeous

Rustichia: Your done here... leave

Bumblebee: Can I have your number?

Rustichia: Get out! * takes out screwdriver *

Bumblebee: I'm out * runs out *

Rustichia: Wow he has some issues

Canary: Really

Nadia: Well now that this is all done want to go swimming?

Rustichia: Yeah let's go! * runs out *

Nadia: Wait up! * runs after her *

Canary: Thank you all once again for your wonderful questions! Next time I'll be interviewing Bulkhead! Until then bye! * turns off camera *

So how was it? This is most likely the last time I put anyone fighting in a while... I'll be going back to normal for a while. No more punching and stuff until I fell like I want some action. I was kinda sad that there wasn't as many questions but I should be grateful I got any so thank you... and I find Turbotwin991 and Turbotwin992 amazing! The way they named is so cool! Well I better go I'm off to the movies! See ya real soon


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys I'm back! I finally got myself back on track. Life with my pals is going great :) wait... you have no idea what I'm talking about so let me rewind- Ok well couple weeks ago my mom left on a business trip to America and my dad is off in Italy somewhere so I was stuck alone. Well My best friends came over and asked where my parents were. I told them that they left and they decided I should live with them so they could keep an eye on me as they put it. Well anyway I did and after I got settled in I told my mom about it... she freaked when I said It was with 3 guys haha well she then let me explain it was my buds and she calmed down. Well yeah so life with them is going great there just a little overprotective. Anyway enough with my babbling let me start my Interview!

Canary: * turns on camera* Hi everyone Welcome to the Autobot and Decepticon interview!

Rustichia: You need to change up your introduction

Canary: Why?

Rustichia: Cuz it's good to change

Canary: Well we'll let the reviewers decide on that

Nadia: SORRY I'M LATE!

Canary: *covers ears*

Rustichia: Do you need to yell?

Nadia: Sorry

Canary: Like I was saying welcome back today were interviewing the biggest, sweetest bot ever Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: Hiya!

Nadia: even his voice is cute!

Bulkhead: Thank you

Canary: Let's get started shall we?

Bulkhead: Yeah!

Rustichia: Such a good sport

Canary: Well Nadia since you work here go first

Nadia: YAY! Ok ok ahem Bulkhead let me start by saying your so cool

Bulkhead: Aw thanks your cool too

Nadia: Have you done any paintings recently?

Bulkhead: Actually I have It's a picture of the Jet twins

Rustichia: Why paint a picture of them?

Bulkhead: Because- well I don't know why to be honest they just look cool

Canary: There you got your answer now shut up

Rustichia: Ah suck my toe

Bulkhead: HAHA!

Canary: ugh

Nadia: well do you like dancing?

Bulkhead: I really do it's so fun and makes me feel so wild and free

Rustichia: Living young and wild and free!

Canary: Stupid haha

Nadia: hehe have you ever played xbox?

Bulkhead: Of course! Xbox and Xbox 360

Canary: I have the xbox 360

Rustichia: Who cares I got the Wii

Nadia: ignore her... Well last one is wanna pull a prank on Bumblebee?

Bulkhead: Place and time? * evil grin *

Canary: Just make sure you take pictures of it

Nadia: will do

Rustichia: Hey Canary do you-?

Canary: Yeah I do

Nadia:?

Bulkhead: What?

Canary: It's getting closer

Rustichia: *takes out pistol*

Canary: *takes out tonfa blades*

Nadia: why are you guys-

Rustichia: forgot she was a rookie Ninja

Nadia: So?

Canary: Sniff the air

Nadia: *sniffs air* I smell nothing

Canary: here it comes

Bulkhead: *stands up*

*Window breaks*

Mei: YAHOO!

Everyone: What the?

Mei: Hello hello hello!

Rustichia: who the fuck are you?

Canary: usually I would slap you for cursing but yeah who are you?

Mei: The name's Mei *grins*

Nadia: Well Mei how are you sweety?

Mei: *pouts*

Rustichia: It's a little kid

Canary: How did you get in here kid

Mei: I'm not a kid and I broke through the window duh

Rustichia: How old are you?

Mei: twelve

Rustichia: Does your age have the word teen in it?

Mei: no

Rustichia: Then your a kid now get out and go run to mommy!

Mei: Hey! Shut up

Rustichia: Baby gonna cry?

Nadia: You are horrible with kids!

Mei: Not a kid!

Rustichia: She's no baby so I can be mean

Canary: Hey you ok?

Mei: No!

Canary: well look why don't we-

Mei: Pikachu!

Nadia: What the Pokemon exist?

Mei: Uh yeah well in a way

Nadia: It's a toy Canary

Canary: but it looks so real... uh nevermind just sit down somewhere so I can continue

Mei: YAY! Ok come on Pikachu

Canary: So real looking

Rustichia: This is the third interruption this month! I'm setting up a new security system

Canary: Thank you

Mei: mm

Canary: Ok well let's continue shall we

Bulkhead: yeah *sits down*

Canary: well these questions are from CureAnimeLover she-

Mei: That's me!

Canary: Really? Well why don't you ask your own questions?

Mei: Ok hehe hi Bulk

Bulkhead: Hiya your so adorable!

Mei: Guess that's ok coming from you... now question time! Bulkhead my question to you is when's the first time you met bee?

Bulkhead: That's easy at the Autobot Academy

Nadia: It was on the first episodes duh

Mei: Well excuse me for asking

Nadia: *Shrugs*

Mei: Well that's it thanks Bulk

Bulkhead: No problem kiddo

Mei: I'm not a- oh forget it

Rustichia: So that was it for your questions?

Mei: Yes

Rustichia: good... *throws Mei out*

Nadia: Why?

Rustichia: Cuz I was tired of random people coming in here

Canary: I hope you don't have kids... well moving on Bulk

Bulkhead: Please

Canary: Yay! These questions are from Turbotwin992 she first asked Do you love me?

Bulkhead: Well I don't know you but I'm sure you're a very charming person

Nadia: Aw he's so sweet!

Canary: Could I have a hug she asked

Bulkhead: Of course I love giving hugs

Rustichia: For such a big boy you sure are sweet

Bulkhead: Thanks

Rustichia: Not a compliment

Canary: How can you be so mean?

Rustichia: It's my nature

Canary: You need to change! Anyway next was Do you like being you?

Bulkhead: Sometimes

Nadia: Why is that? your totally awesome!

Bulkhead: I just hate being so clumsy and dumb

Canary: Your not clumsy or dumb

Bulkhead: yes I am! I can't do anything right

Rustichia: Yeah you can

Canary: *looks surprised* did you just say something nice?

Rustichia: Bulkhead you have done many amazing and smart things

Bulkhead: Yeah like what?

Rustichia: Well... You figured out that wasp was impersonating Bumblebee

Bulkhead: Sure but that's it

Rustichia: You helped your team save Sari when she lost control of her powers and you try to be the best role model for her plus you smashed up a lot of cons... your fantastic Bulkhead!

Bulkhead: *blushes* thanks

Rustichia: So you knock or destroy a few things it's just who you are and what you do... to me it's actually really awesome

Bulkhead: Really thanks Rusty your very nice

Rustichia: *smiles*

Nadia: I thought I'd never see the day where Rusty was nice to someone

Canary: wow

Rustichia: Well continue

Canary: R-right um oh this one is for me... haha she asked me why did I need to kill Rusty when we first met

Rustichia: Oh haha

Canary: Well it was a mission I had and they needed to see how good her loyalty to them was

Rustichia: Just glad that's all over

Canary: Thanks Turbotwin992 now we have her twin Turbotwin991

Bulkhead: Twins?

Rustichia: Cool huh?

Bulkhead: It's Cool!

Canary: well here we we go... question one Have you ever fallen in love?

Bulkhead: Once but she cheated on me

Nadia: Not cool!

Canary: I'm sorry Bulk

Bulkhead: It's ok she wasn't the one for me

Canary: She then asked can I have a hug?

Bulkhead: It would be my pleasure

Rustichia: hehe

Canary: Isn't Optimus cute?

Rustichia: She always asks that

Nadia: That's a good thing it makes her unique

Bulkhead: I've never looked at mechs like that so I have no idea... I like femmes

Nadia: Are we cute?

Bulkhead: You all are very beautiful ladies

Canary: Thank you

Nadia: Too sweet *blushes*

Rustichia: I know I'm beautiful but thanks

Canary: Conceded

Rustichia: I can't help that I look so good

Canary: anyway next was Can you tell Optimus I said I love him?

Bulkhead: Sure! Though I'm sure he already knows

Rustichia: Watch out ladies who love Optimus! Our twin has the lead

Canary: Her last one was a comment... She said Your so much like a cute teddy bear!

Bulkhead: I get that a lot thanks Turbotwin991 you rock

Canary: Now we have the lovely Autogirl91... she asked What got you interested in space bridge engineering?

Bulkhead: Well I wasn't really into them it's just that all the places I went I gotten more knowledge on space bridges and that's how I know a lot about them

Canary: Cool and thanks Autogirl91 for your great question now we have our last Reviewer the always wonderful Starscreamfan

Rustichia: OH Oh can I do this one?

Canary: Ok

Rustichia: YAY! Ok well If given the chance...would you return to your family on Cybertron?

Bulkhead: I would probably just go to visit for a while... I just learned to love earth so much that it became a permanent home

Nadia: Once you get a piece of earth you can never go back

Canary: Ain't that the truth

Rustichia: Last one was... Do you ever regret meeting Bumblebee?

Bulkhead: Never that's my little buddy! Were the best of friends

Canary: You truly are the nicest bot Bulk

Bulkhead: Thanks

Nadia: Before you leave could we have a hug?

Bulkhead: Pile on!

*all jump on him*

Canary: Bye Bulk!

Nadia: Hope we meet up sometime!

Rustichia: Later and don't forget your the best!

Bulkhead: Bye and see you guys real soon! *leaves*

Canary: Man he rocks!

Nadia: Heck yeah!

Rustichia: *smiles* guess so

Canary: Rusty you were so sweet today

Rustichia: Don't get used to it

Nadia: You secretly like Bulkhead?

Rustichia: Nope... it's just that he shouldn't think of himself so lowly cuz he's not

Canary: I'm proud of you so as a token of gratitude I'll buy us Ice cream

Nadia: YAY!

Rustichia: Cool! I'll wait in the car *Runs out*

Nadia: I call front! *runs out too*

Canary: I love those guys... I'm so lucky to have a team like that anyway Thank you all for your questions! Next time we'll be interviewing Ratchet! Hope to see you all soon :)

That was a sort of sentimental chapter huh? Rusty finally was nice to someone! Yay! I'm so proud of her and thanks Everyone for sending in your questions I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter! Sorry guys for not updating recently its just that I didn't know how to write it so please forgive me... I think I got this down so yeah here we go.

Canary: *turns on camera* Allo mates! Welcome back to the Autobot and Decepticon interview! Today we are interviewing Ratchet

Ratchet: Hi

Canary: Well let's get started shall we?

Ratchet: Yeah

Canary: No Nadia or Rusty...good

Rustichia: Don't get your hopes up we're still here

Nadia: That hurt

Canary: Ok Nadia I actually enjoy your company sorry

Rustichia: And me?

Canary: Nope now we have a guest so be polite

Nadia: Hi Ratchet!

Ratchet: Hey kid

Rustichia: What's up?

Ratchet: The ceiling of course

Rustichia: Uh no comment

Canary: Well let's get started... Nadia my dear your questions take the stage

Nadia: Cool ok Ratchet Do you love Arcee?

Ratchet: I usually am asked this on fan emails... but no I don't she's just a really good friend

Rustichia: Could have sworn you two had something going on

Nadia: Me too

Ratchet: Well we don't

Nadia: Yeah sure anyway What's your favorite color?

Ratchet: Red

Rustichia: I know the answer but why?

Ratchet: It's a main color for medical response vehicles and I look good in it anyway

Nadia: -.- guess everyone's vain in their own way

Canary: Especially Rustichia

Rustichia: What was that?

Canary: Nothing *nervous laugh*

Nadia: Last one is who do hate the most out of the Decepticons?

Ratchet: Blitzwing!

Nadia: *Gasps* why?

Ratchet: besides hes a slagging decepticreep when I was taking Sari's key to the ship that idiot froze me and ripped off me arm! Which had the kids key

Nadia: I can't blame you I'd be mad too

Rustichia: I would've hunted him down and rip him apart piece by piece

Nadia: that's not creepy at all *scoots away from rusty*

Ratchet: Brutal

Rustichia: Thank you

Canary: Right...

Nadia: Well thanks for answering my questions

Ratchet: Sure

Canary: Ok now we have the fantastic Starscreamfan!

Rustichia: Are they like a fan of Starscream?

Nadia: Look at their name stupid

Rustichia: They could just have that name but he might like some other bot or con

Canary: I'll ask and we'll see

Nadia: Winner has to become the slave to the other for a day

Rustichia: Deal!

Canary: Wow...ok well their first question was what is the most exciting part of being a medic? And what's the least exciting?

Ratchet: The best part is being able to scare my patients muhahaha!

All the girls: *look scared*

Rustichia: Mad doctor

Ratchet: And the worst part is when I have to save someone from near death

Canary: All that pressure

Ratchet: Yeah their life is on the line...and I'm the one to keep them alive

Nadia: Crazy

Canary: Their next question is do you still wish that you could melt the younger bots down for spare parts as you once wished?

Ratchet: I wished that?

Canary: Many times

Ratchet: Well honestly yes! They can get so annoying... gosh I wish

Rustichia: I know how you feel

Nadia and Canary: HEY!

Ratchet: Haha!

Canary: Well they then asked What do you think of the team you got stuck with?

Ratchet: Even though they can get quite annoying at times I guess I was lucky... They really are a good friends

Rustichia: That's so cute it's stupid

Canary: Oh Rusty do you need some love?

Rustichia: Not from you

Nadia: What about-

Rustichia: Definitely not from you

Canary: Last one... Do you feel fatherly over them all?

Ratchet: Sometimes but I know they can handle themselves

Canary: Thanks Starscreamfan for your always amazing questions

Rustichia: Suck up

Canary: Nah uh! They are always good questions

Nadia: True

Canary: My point proved ok next is the radical Autogirl91!

Rustichia: Not to sound sappy but she seems like a sweet person

Nadia: Aw Bulkhead softened you up

Rustichia: No he didn't

Canary: He must have a real hold on you

Rustichia: He does not!

Canary: hehe well her first question was how's your relationship with Arcee?

Ratchet: What does she mean relationship?

Canary: Have no idea... it could go either way

Ratchet: Well our friend relationship is just fine... we've caught up on a lot of things

Rustichia: Oh Ratchet got busy guys

Nadia and Canary: HAHAHAHA!

Ratchet: Shut you mouth! *takes out wrench*

Canary: Hahahaha...ohhhh *backs away*

Nadia: Rusty...fix this

Rustichia: It was just a joke medic

Ratchet: She and I are just friends got it?

Canary: Yes sir

Nadia: Of course

Rustichia: Yeah whatever

Ratchet: Good

Canary: Ok well she then asked What do you think of Prime's leadership

Ratchet: Prime is young and has a lot to learn but his leadership skills are great and though he makes wrong choices he can always fix them

Rustichia: Spoken like a true father *rolls eyes*

Ratchet: And I throw like a great baseball player

Canary: Ok let's not fight... Thanks Autogirl91for your lively questions

Nadia: I'm hungry I'll be in the kitchen

Canary: Ok

Rustichia: I don't see why we needed to know but sure

Nadia: Be back in a min *Leaves*

Ratchet: You all live in an interview building?

Canary: Yeah but it's also a house

Rustichia: It has a pool!

Ratchet: Ok sure

Canary: Next we have the seriously cool Spirit the wolf!

Rustichia: Why are you complimenting everyone today?

Canary: They deserve it for sticking with us

Rustichia: I guess

Canary: Her first was a comment

Ratchet: Oh goodie...

Canary: She said Ratchet do you know that you are hilarious?

Ratchet: Really? How? anyway thanks so much

Canary: She also said Do you know that you are awesome?

Ratchet: She's so nice and thank you

Canary: Third was Ever heard of the fandom called Megatron the perv?

Ratchet: Uh no and I bet he is a perv... I should check it out I need a good laugh

Canary: Trust me you will laugh

Nadia: I'm back

Rustichia: Bring me something to drink?

Nadia: Heck no

Canary: Next was Who is your fav from an other universe?

Ratchet: Optimus

Nadia: Why?

Ratchet: Well without Optimus in any universe... we would all go to the pit

Rustichia: That's called respect

Canary: Something you could learn a thing or two about

Rustichia: Just read the questions

Canary: I like this one... What was it like in the war?

Ratchet: Horrible all the destruction and death...j-just so horrible

Nadia: I'm sorry

Ratchet: Its alright kiddo I'm just glad its over

Canary: Right? Hehehe she asked can she throw a wrench?

Ratchet: Make sure you aim for the right target

Rustichia: Oh I know my target for today *Looks at Nadia*

Nadia: Uh oh...

Canary: She then asked Do you like being a medic?

Ratchet: Yeah I do

Nadia: Short and nice

Rustichia: The type of answers we need

Canary: Next was...Who do you think is a better medic you or TF: P or G1 Ratchet?

Ratchet: We all are cool because we're medics and our name's are Ratchet

Canary: I guess so -_-

Nadia: Vain *cough*

Ratchet: I speak the truth

Canary: Last one is Can she have a hug?

Ratchet: Usually I would say no but since you had some really good questions I can spare one

Canary: Cute

Ratchet: Don't go there

Canary: Right... Thanks Spirit the wolf for your unique questions

Rustichia: Hurry up it's late!

Canary: Don't rush me! It's not my fault he's this popular and has a lot of questions

Ratchet: I'm famous among you all?

Rustichia: So far you are the one with the most questions

Ratchet: Wow

Canary: Now we have the feisty CureAnimeLover!

Rustichia: That girl from last time?

Canary: Yeah and she did apologize Rusty

Rustichia: So?

Canary: Well she's coming next time to hang out

Rustichia: WHAT?

Canary: Yeah I asked her... be nice please

Nadia: She looked hyper

Canary: Yeah she told me she had six gallons of sugar

Rustichia: Who does that?

Canary: I'll explain later but let's finish this interview

Rustichia: Alright

Canary: Alright her first question was Do you ever regret joining the war?

Ratchet: A little but knowing that I protected the freedom of Cybertron was worth it

Rustichia: That's good

Canary: The second question was already asked and answered so we'll skip that one...her third question was Have you ever heard of Pokemon?

Ratchet: No what the heck Is that?

Nadia: Let's just say they are unique creatures that fight and stuff

Rustichia: I could explain that better!

Nadia: I wanted to keep it short and simple

Canary: Her next...um she asked how old are you?

Ratchet: Old

Rustichia: Exact age she meant

Ratchet: Old

Nadia: Guess he doesn't want to say

Ratchet: Next question

Canary: Ok How long have you known your team?

Ratchet: I've known them for-

Rustichia: Everybody was kung fu fighting!

Nadia: ?

Rustichia: One two do the kung fu! Three four on the dance floor!

Canary: Um ok... continue Ratchet

Ratchet: Well I known them for-

Rustichia: My first kiss went a little like this! And twist and twist

Nadia: What the heck?

Rustichia: In the back of the car on the way to the bar! I got you on my lips!

Canary: You've finally lost your mind

Rustichia: Come put your name on it! It's not even my birthday!

Nadia: Oh I know this song!

Canary: Ladies please!

Rustichia: Cake cake cake cake cake!

Canary: If you guys shut up I'll take you guys out dancing!

Nadia: Cool!

Rustichia: Score!

Canary: Sorry Ratchet

Ratchet: It's ok and too put it short I've known them 10 mega cycles

Canary: Cool next was Why do you act so grumpy sometimes?

Ratchet: Excuse me?

Canary: I'm sure she didn't mean it in a rude way

Ratchet: Well It's just my nature

Rustichia: Me too

Canary: Yeah but your worse

Nadia: True

Rustichia: Haters

Canary: Alright next Don't you think Happiny is cute?

Ratchet: What's a Happiny?

Canary: Pokemon... a very adorable, cuddly one

Ratchet: S-sure I think

Canary: Last question is On a scale from 1 to 10 how much do you like earth?

Ratchet: Eight

Rustichia: Really that much?

Ratchet: Yeah I've grown attached to this planet

Canary: Not expected... but ok we'll take it

Nadia: Wonder what I should wear out tonight?

Rustichia: Your monster outfit but don't worry about the mask your face is ugly enough for it

Nadia: Shut up Rust bucket

Canary: Thanks CureAnimeLover for your fun questions and see you next time

Rustichia: Now we have Turbotwin991!

Canary: That's my line!

Rustichia: I'm taking over for once

Canary: Rustichia Moroni!

Rustichia: Ok her first question...let's skip that one

Nadia: Why?

Rustichia: Well one he already answered it and I don't want to get squashed by some giant foot

Canary: Ugh... *sits down*

Nadia: Canary needed the break weather she knew it or not

Rustichia: Which is why I did this

Nadia: Thanks

Rustichia: *smiles* ok second question...we also answered so let's go to question three

Nadia: Hehe

Rustichia: Have you ever been to South America?

Ratchet: Nope

Nadia: No sense of adventure

Ratchet: How could I? Too many Decepticons in Detroit plus the Allspark fragments need to be collected

Canary: This actually feels nice just sitting and watching

Nadia: *grins*

Rustichia: Oh Canary this one is for you!

Canary: Shoot

Rustichia: If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?

Canary: Antarctica

Rustichia and Nadia: WHAT?

Ratchet: Why would you go to such a place?

Canary: It seems peaceful in it's own cold and barren environment not to mention the Penguins and Polar bears

Nadia: That was deep in an odd way

Rustichia: Your crazy

Canary: I know

Rustichia: Thanks Turbotwin991 for your...uh

Nadia: Exotic questions!

Rustichia: Yeah that

Canary: Rookie

Rustichia: RRR anyway next is Turbotwin992!

Nadia: My turn! *snatches clipboard*

Rustichia: Hey!

Nadia: Ok she first asked Can she ride in you?

Ratchet: Absolutely not!

Canary: Hehe

Nadia: Fair enough...will you let me repair something?

Ratchet: Uh no

Rustichia: Sorry twin

Nadia: Guess how old I am?

Ratchet: I don't know!

Canary: She's younger than twenty I'll tell you that much

Nadia: How do you know?

Canary: She's my pen pal

Rustichia: No wonder...

Ratchet: Uh sixteen?

Canary: Close

Ratchet: Fifteen?

Canary: Yep

Ratchet: Makes sense

Nadia: Alright her last one she said Say you rock Turbotwin992

Ratchet: I'm not falling for that one! Optimus did but I'm not

Rustichia: So he's not stupid after all

Canary: *Jumps for clipboard*

Nadia: *Moves hand higher*

Canary: *hits floor* Ouch!

Nadia: Haha!

Rustichia: Oh she just played you!

Ratchet: Sorry but that was hilarious!

Canary: So you've really advanced on your skills?

Nadia: *winks*

Canary: Haha!

Nadia: Here

Canary: Thanks... Ok-

Nadia: Wait Thanks Turbotwin992 for your fantastic questions!

Canary: Ok now we have the dashing Sophia901! Her first question was How did you and Arcee get captured by lockdown?

Ratchet: He popped my tires and blasted me with my EMP generator and Arcee was already in stasis

Canary: Sucks... now How old are you in human years?

Ratchet: Old

Rustichia: Just tell them Hatchet

Ratchet: Don't call me that!

Canary: Please?

Ratchet: Fine... fifty

Nadia: Not that old

Ratchet: Yes it is

Canary: no it isn't but next question...What is the most embarrassing thing that you have done?

Ratchet: looked at female undergarments

Nadia: W-what?

Rustichia: Seriously? Haha! When?

Ratchet: About four minutes ago

Nadia: Isn't that when Canary fell- OH!

Canary: Huh? Wait did my skirt go? AAAAA! NOOO! *blushes hard*

Rustichia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ratchet: Don't worry Canary I will delete it out of my memory banks

Canary: YOU BETTER!

Rustichia: This is too rich! You should have took a picture and gave it to Bumblebee

Nadia: Rusty stop! This is not funny!

Rustichia: But your smiling too

Nadia: Stop!

Canary: *laughs* don't worry Ratchet it was kinnda funny

Ratchet: I deleted it

Canary: Thanks now let's forget about that

Nadia: Let's continue Canary

Canary: She then asked Can you throw a wrench at at Lockdown for me right on his head?

Ratchet: It would be my pleasure

Canary: Thanks Sophia901 for your great questions now we have Gothic-Hippie13!

Rustichia: Hippie's rock!

Canary: They said Do you realize that you are grumpy, rude and slightly egotistical?

Ratchet: WHAT?

Canary: *sweat* she said no offense

Ratchet: Well yes I realize but I'm not that rude nor am I egotistical!

Rustichia: You actually-

Ratchet: Not another word!

Canary: Um... she then asked When did you want to become a medic? And she says she wants to be a doctor

Ratchet: It was already in my programming... I was always great with medical tools

Nadia: And if you want to be a doctor then go for it

Canary: I'm sure you'll make a great one *smiles into camera* ok she then asked Is it true that there is a spots on mechs heads that when hit, puts them in stasis?

Ratchet: Hehehe yep...

Rustichia: Let me guess you hit them on there?

Ratchet: Yep muhahaha!

Nadia: *Hides behind Canary*

Canary: Uh... let's move on ahem next one was Are there any particular weak areas that mechs have?

Nadia: She also said it might come in handy

Ratchet: Is she going to be in danger?

Rustichia: Dunno but she sounds like she can defend herself

Ratchet: Ok well there's the interface area and-

Nadia: Interface? As in ya know

Rustichia: Pleasure spot dummy

Canary: She knows that! She just wanted to make sure *Looks at camera* they know

Nadia: Duh Rust bucket

Ratchet: Well yes there and the soft spot on the helm

Rustichia: Have to remember that one when we interview Sentinel

Ratchet: Haha yeah and the legs

Canary: But the legs are strong

Ratchet: Stab or break them off

Rustichia: I like the way you think

Ratchet: I aim to please

Canary: Whatever now for their last question How do you tell if you've got an All spark fragment ?

Ratchet: Scanners

Rustichia: Stupid answer

Ratchet: What? That's it...

Canary: Thanks Gothic-Hippie13 for your bodacious questions now we have the incredible EHSparkwoman!

Rustichia: Sounds like Wonder woman

Nadia: Rusty

Rustichia: Yeah?

Nadia: Shut up

Ratchet: *Grins*

Canary: Well uh her question was Do you fling wrenches at people for no apparent reason or is there method to your madness?

Ratchet: I'm not crazy and yes there is always a reason why I throw wrenches... for the stupid to learn their lesson

Rustichia: Oh I just thought you were crazy

Ratchet: Well I'm not

Canary: OK Ratchet *Yawn* well it's late so you can leave doc

Ratchet: Thank you and goodbye

Nadia: Bye Doc bot!

Rustichia: Later

Ratchet: Oh and Miss Rustichia

Canary: Y-you got her name right?

Nadia: Woah

Ratchet: Uh yeah... anyway this is for you

Rustichia: What's this piece of paper with numbers for?

Ratchet: Bulkhead's comm link

Canary and Nadia: OHHHHHHH hehehe

Rustichia: Why would I want this?

Ratchet: He wants to talk with you

Rustichia: Uh ok sure whatever

Ratchet: Ok *Leaves *

Nadia: So Rusty got his number huh?

Canary: Looks like there might be a wedding in the near future

Rustichia: No there will not! *Rips up paper*

Nadia: Rust bucket! Why'd you do that?

Rustichia: I don't want his stupid comm link now are we going out or what?

Canary: Ok let's go dancing guys!

Nadia: WOOO!

Canary: Let's get dressed bye everyone and next time we'll be interviewing Sari Sumdac! So see you then *Turns off camera*

2 minutes later

Rustichia: *Turns on camera* I didn't rip up his comm... *****Turns off camera*

Guess Rusty isn't heartless hehe but I wonder what paper she ripped if it wasn't a the number... hmm well she is a secret agent, so I think she played them :) well you sweethearts know what to do ask your great questions and you will receive an answer. Until next time guys

Oh and Starscreamfan are you a fan of Starscream of is that a random name?... dumb question but it's for that silly bet


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! Guess what guys? HI now on with the story XD

Canary: *turns on camera* Hello mates welcome back to the interview with the Autobots and Decepticons! Today we will be interviewing Sari Sumdac

Sari: HI!

Rustichia: Great another teen

Nadia: Don't hate Rust bucket

Sari: So I'm guessing they don't like each other

Canary: They do it's just they fight a lot

Sari: Like a sister bond

Rustichia: NO! Nothing like that

Nadia: Never!

Canary: They just don't want to admit it but let's get started starting with Nadia herself!

Nadia: Hey Sari!

Sari: Hi there Nadia

Nadia: Do you have a crush on Bumblebee?

Sari: I get this a lot and at first no I just considered him a friend but after my upgrade my feelings for him grew

Rustichia: Bee thinks the same

Sari: Really? *Blushes* cool

Nadia: Match made in heaven anyway next…. What's your favorite video game?

Sari: Oh that's going to be hard… hmmm I'd have to say Mortal Kombat 9

Canary: OMS! I have that game too!

Rustichia: I love fatalities

Nadia: Only you would

Rustichia: That's because I know how to do them

Sari: You scare me now

Canary: Everyone is scared of her

Rustichia: *looks proud*

Nadia: Moving on….Wanna hang out sometime?

Sari: Of course you're cool

Nadia: Thanks your cool too

Rustichia: What are we chopped liver?

Sari: You guys are cool too though um… rusty you're cool in a violent way

Rustichia: Thanks

Nadia: Um…ok do you and your dad make robot stuff all the time?

Sari: Well now that I can fix any machine yeah hehe it helps the company move way faster than before

Nadia: That was my last question thanks Sari

Sari: No problem

Canary: Great now we have Turbotwin991! Her first question... Are you a teen or kid?

Sari: Teen now

Nadia: Short and sweet

Canary: Next question was already answered so I'll skip it ok her next was Want to marry my best bud?

Sari: Uhhh

Canary: He's a boy by the way

Sari: I'm too young to get married sorry

Rustichia: *Rolls eyes* that doesn't stop other girls

Sari: And I don't know him that well

Nadia: Fair enough

Canary: Her last question was why wear so much yellow?

Sari: I like it…. Got a problem with that?

Canary: Uh thanks Turbotwin991 for you great questions next we have Turbotwin992!

Rustichia: These twins ask questions together

Nadia: They are twins dodo!

Canary: She first asked how old are you?

Sari: fifteen

Canary and Nadia: Like us!

Rustichia: And unlike me thank goodness

Canary: Right… anywho wanna come party over here?

Sari: Sure!

Rustichia: I like these short answers

Canary: her next question was how does it feel to be the smallest person on team Prime?

Sari: I don't feel so small anymore…. My powers boosted my confidence

Rustichia: So you must have sucked before

Nadia: RUSTY!

Canary: Please ignore her Sari she's just a rotten egg

Sari: Don't worry I like her

Rustichia: Doesn't everyone?

Canary: her last one was who is the coolest bot ever?

Sari: That's something I don't do… pick favorites I love all my friends

Rustichia: Too much love! It burns!

Nadia: Drama queen

Canary: Oh guys this one is for us! She asked Which bot do we like the most?

Nadia: Blitzwing all the way!

Rustichia: I don't care

Canary: Jazz *dreamy sigh*

Rustichia: Oh geez

Nadia: She likes Bulkhead the best

Rustichia: I said I don't care!

Sari: You guys are funny

Canary: Thanks Turbotwin992 for your creative questions! Now we have the lovely Sophia901

Rustichia: She reminds me of Cinderella for some reason

Nadia: ?

Canary: Ok anyway her first question was Sari have you ever won against a Decepticon other then Mixmaster and Scrapper?

Sari: Yes! I won against the head master unit, Soundwave and even the Autobots

Rustichia: You did?

Sari: Yes it was Christmas day

Canary: She did it was awesome! On next…. Sari have you ever met Lockdown?

Sari: Not personally but I heard of him

Canary: Sari do you have an Autobot symbol?

Sari: Surprisingly no my dad would freak if he saw one on me

Nadia: Why?

Sari: It would look like a tattoo but when I'm older I am so getting one

Canary: My guardians would freak too

Rustichia: Especially David

Canary: I know! But anyway last one was a sweet comment… Sari I think you're cool I wish I was a Techno-Organic

Sari: Aw you're cool Too! And having powers is pretty cool but I do miss thinking I wasn't part cybertronian

Canary: Thanks Sophia901 for your astounding questions! Now we have CureAnimeLover!

Rustichia: Thought she was coming?

Canary: I cancelled from the incident we had

Rustichia: We already frekin apologized!

Canary: I know so I have my revenge plotted when the Decepticons come

Rustichia: Wait what are you up to?

Canary: You'll see *Evil grin* anywho she first asked Do you mind pairing people pairing you up with Bumblebee?

Sari: Of course not! I-I mean nah its cool

Nadia: *giggles*

Canary: If you still had the key will you use it to upgrade the Autobots?

Sari: If I still had my key then yes I would try but the key mostly only fixed them up

Canary: Are you still feeling strange about being techno-organic?

Sari: Not anymore I got used to it so now I feel awesome

Rustichia: *Rolls eyes*

Canary: What would you do if Bumblebee says he loves you?

Sari: I really don't know… I'm not very experienced in love

Canary: Who's your least favorite Decepticon? Oh and besides Megatron

Sari: Starscream!

Rustichia: Didn't see that coming

Nadia: Why?

Sari: He knocked Bumblebee out on a train when we were about to fall to our doom and he tried to kill me!

Canary: I remember that! Yeah he sucks

Rustichia: He sucks balls

Nadia: *Smacks rusty's head*

Rustichia: What was that for?

Nadia: Children could be watching!

Rustichia: *Looks in camera* Oh please C.A.L has listened and watched bad things and she's only twelve!

Canary: She's odd but Nadia's right no bad words!

Rustichia: Balls is not-

Canary: Or any words describing human body parts

Sari: Uhhh

Nadia: Sorry about that

Sari: It's cool

Canary: Continuing on….. She then asked would you rather stay on earth or Cybertron?

Sari: Earth

Nadia: W-

Rustichia: You already asked that too many times! Why sari?

Sari: Earth is the planet I grew up on and it actually has my type of food

Nadia: Good point

Canary: For you rusty face

Rustichia: Oh great *yawns*

Canary: When you interview Starscream can you smash his face in for me?

Rustichia: Sure why not

Sari: Please record it and send it to me

Rustichia: Yeah ok

Canary: Last one… How do you like being with Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, prowl and Ratchet?

Sari: Amazing! They are my closest friends plus they have the best home!

Rustichia: For a rundown factory she's right

Canary: Thanks CureAnimeLover for your unique questions! Now we have EHSparkwoman!

Canary: She asked how long do you think it's gonna be for us people in 2012 before we can get upgrades like yours?

Sari: Well you most likely won't ever get upgrades like mine

Rustichia: That was mean! So what were lower class then you or something?

Sari: No you didn't let me finish! I meant that I would be completely Cybertronian if I wasn't fused with my dad's DNA…. But my body already had powers and upgrades installed where the human body does not sorry if I sounded snotty or rude

Rustichia: We could have stuff installed

Sari: The human body couldn't sustain it all

Canary: Don't worry Sari we get it thanks EHSparkwoman for that great question! Now we have the one and only Starscreamfan!

Nadia: Oh I'm so winning this bet!

Rustichia: You wish! Be prepared to lick the dirt off my boot!

Canary: Haha! Well I'll ask her questions first then get to the juicy stuff ok

Nadia: Alright

Rustichia: Hurry up then! I seriously am gonna make her lick dirt off my boot

Nadia: Eww!

Canary: Ok her first question was how does it feel to walk among the Autobots?

Sari: Like walking around regular people but I have to be careful of where they walk

Nadia: Don't want to get squished

Sari: Exactly

Canary: Do you ever get bored being with them?

Sari: Never! There is always something fun to do there

Canary: And finally do you ever wish to be full robot or full human?

Sari: Nope… I like getting best of both worlds

Rustichia: Hannah Montana moment!

Sari: Who?

Canary: she's a singer/ pop star

Sari: Oh ok

Canary: Thanks Starscreamfan for your cool questions now dim the lights!

Rustichia: *dims lights*

Canary: Drum roll please!

Sari: *hits thighs like a drum roll*

Canary: Starscreamfan's name is like this because…..

Nadia: *looks confident*

Rustichia: *Puts mud on boot*

Canary: She does love Starscream!

Rustichia: WHAT?

Nadia: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was obvious stupid!

Rustichia: GRRRR!

Nadia: Alright slave hahaha! Get me a soda

Rustichia: *Growls* R-right away

Canary: HAHA! This is too funny

Nadia: I'm going to enjoy this *Grins evilly*

Canary: Now we have the always radical Gothic-Hippie13!

Rustichia: Here *Shoves soda at Nadia*

Nadia: Hey be gentler! But thanks

Canary: Ok let's get started…. How do you turn into your robot form?

Sari: Honestly no clue… it just happens

Canary: The next question was already answered so Do you have a crush on any other bots?

Sari: Bumblebee

Canary: Have you ever pranked Sentinel Prime?

Sari: No but I should hehe

Canary: Do you like pie?

Sari: Uh yeah

Rustichia: Random

Canary: Her random side took over

Nadia: Throw my can away

Rustichia: Just for a day gotta remember that

Nadia: Here

Canary: What the heck happened to that robot dog you had in the first episode?

Sari: Well that stupid Powell idiot took him because he belonged to the company

Nadia: he sucks

Sari: Tell me about it

Canary: What do Allspark fragments LOOK like? Apparently she's a little ticked that Ratchet told her to use scanners

Sari: Oh Ratchet…. Well they are glowing, blue crystals that will look good on any necklace *Smiles*

Rustichia: *Rolls eyes*

Nadia: You should stop rolling your eyes before they stay stuck in the back of your head

Sari: *Laughs*

Canary: Oh and Rusty this is for you… Thanks for saying hippies rock! Nobody appreciates slightly violent, happy, gothic, transformers-and-Vampire (Not twilight) obsessed hippies anymore

Rustichia: Tell me about it sister…. It's great that you are a Gothic Hippie! You rock for that *Puts thumbs up*

Canary: Sari thanks for joining us you may leave… Alright that was our last reviewer for today! Thanks everyone and next time we will be interviewing….. Sentinel Prime *Groans*

Rustichia: UGH! Everyone send him hate questions!

Sari: Yeah! Bye *Leaves*

Nadia: Next interview is gonna be good

Canary: So until then bye *turns off camera*

I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks to Starscreamfan Nadia has a new personal servant lol! Well you guys know what to do ask your questions and you will get truthful answers


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter guys! So how you all been?

Canary: *turns on camera* Hello mates and welcome to the Autobot and Decepticon interview! Today we are interviewing…. Sentinel prime

Sentinel: Hello puny organic

Canary: *growls* yeah hi

Rustichia: Hey Birdie and Sentijerk

Sentinel: What did you say?

Rustichia: You heard me! Nadia get in here!

Nadia: I'm coming gosh

Canary: so how was it ordering Rust bucket around?

Nadia: Well I didn't do much just-

Sentinel: This Interview is supposed to be about me not you!

Rustichia: Look you!

Canary: Rusty stop he's right…. Let's just get started

Sentinel: You better

Rustichia: The sooner we start the faster he leaves

Sentinel: Hey!

Canary: Nadia take it away

Nadia: Hey Mr. Grumpy pants

Sentinel: I am not grumpy!

Nadia: Anyway are you jealous of Optimus?

Sentinel: What kind of question is that? Of course not! I'm so much better than him

Nadia: *rolls eyes* Sure you are…. Ok next one did you have a crush on Arachnia?

Sentinel: Well when she was Elita one but then she turned into that disgusting organic?

Nadia: Have some respect man!

Sentinel: Organics are so disgusting!

Rustichia: Watch it butt chin

Canary: Yeah what she said!

Sentinel: Just hurry up and camera man!

John: Yeah?

Sentinel: Get my good side!

Rustichia: You don't give orders around here!

Canary: Nadia please continue before something bad happens

Nadia: Right ahem what's your vehicle made? I forgot

Sentinel: How could you forget about me?

Rustichia: Dude no one likes you!

Sentinel: Ignoring you…. Well my vehicle mode is a snowplow truck

All the girls: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Rustichia: Man that's so lame!

Sentinel: Well who asked you?

Rustichia: No one asked you anything stupid!

Sentinel: I'm getting tired of you

Rustichia: Does it look like I care?

Nadia: Ummmmm that's all thanks

Sentinel: Yeah organic

Nadia: It's Nadia

Sentinel: Yeah whatever ok next!

Canary: That's my line… These questions are from Trubotwin991

Rustichia: Let him have it twin!

Sentinel: Let me have what?

Canary: These are mostly comments

Sentinel: Ah wonderful love comments I bet

Canary: Her first….Are you such a jerk?

Sentinel: Me a jerk? Never

Rustichia: He lies to himself

Canary: Next was you are my least fav Autobot!

Sentinel: Why? I mean come on I'm the best bot alive!

Nadia: You actually aren't

Sentinel: Is this be mean to sentinel day or something?

Rustichia: Well that's for the reviewers to decide

Canary: By their questions and comments now her last one is hehe I hate you!

Sentinel: I get that sense…. Who cares she's not important anyway!

Rustichia: Only I can disrespect them not you!

Canary: Next up is Starscreamfan

Nadia: She made me win thank you!

Canary: She says your welcome ok her first was did you know Jazz tunes out half of everything you spit out?

Sentinel: He does? Thanks for that I have to remember that next time I see him

Canary: Oh no….Jazz

Sentinel: Oh yeah I'll remember that

Canary: Just don't hurt him…. Next was why do you want to Magnus? That hammer so doesn't go with you hahaha

Sentinel: It does go with me you loser! And I could do a great job protecting Cybertron

Rustichia: yeah right

Nadia: *shakes head*

Canary: Ok her last one was… Do you ever think about how sending Optimus out of the academy that'd he'd be better than you even if he started out as a simple repair bot?

Sentinel: First of all Decepticreep lover Optimus isn't better than me and he will never be!

Canary: Thanks Starscreamfan for your so true questions now we have Airbender tori b

Rustichia: I wish I could bend fire

Canary: Let's hope you never can oh their first question was Do you like to pick on Autobots?

Sentinel: Just the academy bots

Nadia: Jerk!

Sentinel: *shrugs* it's funny

Canary: Next is what is your favorite time to be alone?

Sentinel: when it's time for my recharge

Canary: Ok well Do you love humans and be friends with them?

Sentinel: Primus no!

Canary: short and mean…. Last one was in movie he was care about Autobots and you were bossy a lot with other Autobots

Sentinel: Have no idea what you're talking about

Canary: Rustichia Answer their question please

Rustichia: Well each Sentinel is different in every TF universe

Canary: Thanks Airbender tori b for your great questions now we have I love all yaoi

Rustichia: hehe I like that name

Canary: their first question was Sentinel why are you such a jerk to everyone?

Sentinel: I am not a jerk for the last time crazy reviewers

Nadia: Not to be mean but you are

Sentinel: Ignoring you too

Canary: Thanks for your great questions now we have Anonymous BW FG their first was a comment….. You're a jerk *smacks him upside the head*

Sentinel: Ouch what the frag!

Canary: I'm a friend of Blackarachnia. This if for you *smacks upside the head*

Sentinel: Ouch geez!

Rustichia: hahaha!

Canary: I like this next one…. Be nice to people or I'll sic the Maximals from Beast wars on you! [Just imagine, seven plus bots with Beast modes all coming after you…]

Sentinel: She scares me

Rustichia: Good you need to be put in your place!

Canary: Thanks Anonymous BW FG for your cool comments and hits now we have Turbotwin992

Nadia: Odd how she didn't review with her twin

Canary: Well she first said I don't like you!

Sentinel: Just like her annoying twin

Canary: Watch it pal…. Why are you so mean to Op?

Sentinel: he needs to learn his place

Nadia: He is actually higher rank than you so….

Canary: It's funny how payback is a #%*$

Sentinel: What's the weird symbols?

Canary: It's to block the cussing this is for Rusty

Rustichia: Finally! What did they say?

Canary: Rusty could you please smack Sentinel's face?

Rustichia: *Evil grin*

Sentinel: Wait-

Rustichia: *Slaps his face*

Sentinel: OUCH! WHAT THE FRAG! These organics are crazy!

Nadia: Serves you right

Canary: Sure does and her last one is I love you all by the way!

Rustichia: Thanks

Nadia: AW thank you

Canary: You are too sweet! Now we have Sophia901

Rustichia: The Cinderella chick

Canary: *rolls eyes* Anyway she first asked Sentinel why are you such a bully?

Sentinel: I am not a bully! Well to some bots

Rustichia: hey I can't criticize I'm a bully too

Canary: We know rust face…. Next is Sentinel why are you afraid of organics?

Sentinel: I might get infected by you!

Rustichia: *Spits on hand* let's shake hands

Sentinel: GET AWAY FROM ME AAAAAA!

Nadia: *Rolls eyes* wow…

Canary: Now which human do you hate the most?

Sentinel: This crazy femme here! *Points at rusty*

Rustichia: The feeling is Mutual

Canary: Sentinel it must have been hard for you losing Elita-one like that I do feel sorry for you about that

Sentinel: It was hard losing the only femme I really liked and thank you

Rustichia: Too bad she never liked you back

Canary: This is not the moment to be cold like that mate anywho this one is for us yay!

Nadia: Cool!

Canary: She said this one is for Rusty, Nadia and Canary you guys are so cool and awesome you're doing a great job, I wish I could interview with you guys especially when you interview Blurr I have a crush on him

Nadia: How cute! They would make a cute couple

Rustichia: I don't really care

Canary: You never do loser…. And Sophia901 we might be able to do something about putting you in and thanks for your great questions next up is EHSparkwoman

Rustichia: Wonder woman! Up Up and away!

Nadia: That's Superman stupid!

Rustichia: I'm not American so what should know?

Canary: No comment…. Anyway she said hey Sentinel did you and your friends at the academy get up to any mischief?

Sentinel: No we never we were good examples for the younger bots

Canary: Cool Thanks EHSparkwoman for your fantastic question now Winterbornebree she said did you know you're a huge jerk?

Sentinel: Yeah I did

Canary: Thanks Winterbornebree for your great question now TransFanFrench…You realize that you give a bad image of the Autobots by acting as a real jerk

Sentinel: Look you puny organic I am not a bad image for the Autobots! And you organics are nuts!

Rustichia: *looks in camera* Stalk him then threaten his family! I will personally join you MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nadia: Work on your evil laugh

Rustichia: Work on being less ugly

Canary: You guys are crazy

Sentinel: Just noticed?

Canary: Let's ignore them…..now we have was Do you regret having abandoned Elita-one commanding her to become Blackarachnia and to have blamed completely Optimus while you also had your share of responsibility?

Sentinel: How is it my fault?

Rustichia: Well you were the one who insisted on going to that planet in the first place then urging her to go in with you

Sentinel: No I didn't!

Nadia: Don't lie to yourself

Sentinel: You are very annoying

Rustichia: Your mom!

Canary: No dissing moms now this question is for us… please can you sing the itsy bitsy spider just to annoy Sentinel?

Rustichia: *Cracks knuckles* let's do this

Nadia: Oh yeah

All the girls: The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout down came the rain-

Sentinel: NO PLEASE STOP!

All the girls: And washed the spider out!

Sentinel: STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!

Rustichia: Give up?

Sentinel: Yes just stop!

Canary: That was for you TransFanFrench and it's cool that you are French so is my adopted cousin

Rustichia: And we care because?

Nadia: She just wanted to say ok!

Canary: Thanks Nadia

Nadia: Anytime

Rustichia: Stop with the love!

Canary: Hater now Autogirl91 has the floor

Rustichia: Well hurry up!

Canary: I'm going! She asked Sentinel Prime what are your plans as future supreme leader?

Sentinel: Well first I'm going to disinfect the Autobots who have been in contact with organics then I'm going to restore Cybertron from all the fighting

Rustichia: But prime is already leader

Sentinel: Not until Ultra Magnus has passed!

Canary: Which won't happen anytime soon and her next question was Is Ultra Magnus getting any better?

Sentinel: Yes he is thank Primus and he will make a full recovery

Nadia: YAY!

Canary: That's great thanks Autogirl91 for your exotic questions next up is Guest?

Rustichia: ?

Canary: That's what they have but they asked what do you think of the Decepticons?

Sentinel: They are stupid and need to go to pit!

Nadia: Woah issues much

Sentinel: They do and now I need to go….Goodbye puny organics

Rustichia: Leave

Nadia: Bye

Canary: Later

Sentinel: *leaves*

Rustichia: Jerk off!

Nadia: Finally finished

Canary: Thank you all for sending those questions we love you all!

Rustichia: I like not love

Canary: Well anyway thanks again and next time we are interviewing the amazing, sexy, gorgeous, slick, smooth, handsome, cool, funny, smart, radical Jazz! *dreamy sigh* CAN'T WAIT! So please please! Send lots of questions! Until then bye *turns off camera*

Oh YAY I'm so excited about interviewing the forever sexy Jazz! Thanks to everyone I appreciate you all! So until next time guys


	9. Chapter 9

Canary: Been a long time! Hello everyone welcome back to the Autobot and Decepticon interview!

Rustichia: Darn….were back

Canary: Oh stop it's good to be back and working

Rustichia: We don't even get paid for this!

Canary: The reward is getting smiles from our viewers and plus we get to see our heroes

Rustichia: Stupidest reward

Canary: She doesn't mean it…..Where is Nadia?

Rustichia: NADIA! Get in here!

Nadia: Yes? Oh the camera is on…..We are back to the interview?

Canary: Yes! Exciting right

Nadia: Of course!

Rustichia: Losers

Nadia: Lighten up Rust face

Canary: I know Rusty

Rustichia: *frowns*

Nadia: Turn that smile turn that frowns upside down *Grins*

Rustichia: No

Nadia: Please?

Rustichia: No

Nadia: With a cherry on top?

Rustichia: Of course

Nadia: That's gr-

Rustichia: Not

Nadia: Aww man come on rusty

Canary: Nadia come here please

Nadia: What's up?

Canary: *whispers in her ear*

Nadia: Ah that's interesting

Rustichia: Hm?

Nadia: Rust bucket…Thrift shop

Rustichia: Did you just say thrift shop?

Nadia: Yep thrift shop

Rustichia: *smiles* LOVE THAT SONG!

Canary: Never fails….It's funny because-

Nadia: Canary you ok?

Canary: Yes… Already? Awesome alright let them in

Nadia: Huh?

Rustichia: Copy we'll be ready

Nadia: I'm confused

Canary: Oh you know how I always wear my bunny ears hat?

Nadia: Yeah

Canary: Well it has a radio…..underneath

Nadia: Cool! So rusty you too?

Rustichia: Yep…my earrings

Nadia: Why don't I have one?

Rustichia: Because you suck

Canary: No she doesn't anyway we'll get you one…one moment *leaves*

Nadia: Ha! Still getting one

Rustichia: Yes? Copy…..CANARY THEY ARE AT THE DOOR!

Canary: *runs in* here Nadia put it on

Nadia: Sweet

Canary: *sits* Come in

Cal: Hey guys!

Everyone: Mei?

Cal: Look who I found and I go by Cal now

Jetfire: Hello!

Jetstorm: Hello!

Nadia: Jet twins!

Canary: Hey there twins!

Rustichia: Sup flying bats

Cal: Huh?

Canary: Ignore her anyway make yourselves at home boys er…mechs and Mei I mean Cal great to have you! Where the heck have you been?

Cal: Out and about anyway I found these two with Optimus at a news conference

Rustichia: Right…

Jetfire: Humans seem like badness bot

Rustichia: Just because I have an eye patch?!

Canary: Were not bad bubba boy but we should really start the interview starting with Cal

Cal: Whoooohoo! Ok might want to sit down because I got quite a bit

Jetfire: Okie

Jetstorm: Dokie

Cal: Ok first one….Don't you two feel SO UNIQUE being the only twins in TFA and only Autobots that could transform into jets?

Jetstorm: Yes we be feeling like popular bots

Jetfire: Femmes be liking us too

Canary: Oh don't we know it…

Rustichia: Boys whether human or not will be the same

Cal: Well its true ok next! If you two are both colored in a monochromic way, do you think the Autobots could tell you apart from each other?

Jetfire: Yes

Jetstorm: Brother and I have different visors and power

Jetfire: Besides brother's optics are always covered

Cal: Oh yeah that's right!

Rustichia: Duh…kids

Canary and Nadia: HEY!

Rustichia: Calm down I said kids not teens

Cal: I am a teen!

Rustichia: Pre teen

Jetstorm: This one be funny brother!

Jetfire: Yes! Let us take picture for fan bots back home *takes out camera*

Rustichia: Cool! *makes peace sign*

Jetfire: *takes picture*

Rustichia: Nice… I got a pic with the twins

Canary: Nice

Nadia: Lucky

Cal: My questions!

Canary: Sorry Cal continue

Cal: Ahem…. Any crushes?

Jetfire: No we not crush no one

Cal: No I mean do you like anyone?

Jetstorm: *blush* No we have no crush on any bot

Rustichia: What about Rosanna?

Nadia: Rosanna?

Jetstorm: Rosanna is best singer

Jetfire: But no we not like her like that

Cal: Interesting but ok….Do you two sometimes fight with each other?

Jetfire: Never

Rustichia: Impossibe

Jetstorm: No never brother and I can't fight….too hard

Cal: Well I guess now they are the best brothers in the universe another question everyone wants to know…What are your HONEST opinions on Sentinel?

Rustichia: Senti-jerk

Jetfire: Well…..

Jetstorm: What we say brother?

Jetfire: No comment

Cal: Aw come on!

Rustichia: Look stooge they can't say anything because no matter what they will be under senti-jerks's command and we rather avoid them getting nagged at by him

Cal: That didn't stop Jazz

Canary: Well Jazz isn't under his command anymore

Nadia: Way to defend your boyfriend Canary *winks*

Canary: He's just my friend Nadia….*Blushes*

Nadia: Mmmmmmmhmmmm hehe

Cal: Next question guys…What are your honest opinions on Jazz?

Jetstorm: Jazz is best teacher! Taught me and my brother

Cal: He sure did! Yeah that karate stuff

Rustichia: Actually it's-

Nadia: Don't say anything…

Cal: Are you two always together?

Jetfire: Most times

Rustichia: Finally a short answer

Cal: Nice anyway what are your thoughts on Optimus's team?

Jetstorm: Team Prime is best team!

Jetfire: BEST!

Cal: OK ok we get they are the best….. Do you guys talk simultaneously? That would be cool and creepy

Jetfire and Jetstorm: No

Cal: Nevermind we can tell….

Cal: Ever heard of Tate and Liza?

Rustichia: Oh the ones from Pokemon?

Cal: Yep

Jetstorm: Yes we know!

Canary: You both watch Pokemon?

Jetstorm: Yes but Sentinel Prime sir not like it…..says it is Earth custom and degrading

Nadia: That jerk doesn't like anything which is why he doesn't have a girlfriend

Rustichia: He's a boot licker

Cal: Butt taster

Canary: Eh….. I got nothing

Rustichia: For an assassin you sure are placid

Nadia: Not really I have seen her in action back in Brazil

Canary: Oh yeah! Hey Nadia you are good with a sword

Nadia: Thanks I am a ninja after all

Rustichia: You guys went on a mission and didn't tell me?

Cal: Is this interview about us or the twins?

Jetstorm: We don't mind

Jetfire: We record for bots back home

Canary: Cal is right….continue

Cal: Actually this is for you guys… If I end up losing it or gone insane during the interview, jab me with a shot or use a tranquilizer dart

Nadia: Ummmm

Canary: Why shoot you?

Cal: It'll sometimes help preserve my extremely low and little sanity! Normally Domino would do that

Rustichia: Oh yeah! Don't worry I'll be ready!

Canary: Thanks Cal interesting questions

Cal: No prob and thanks twins you guys rock!

Jetfire: You rock too

Jetstorm: No problem hope we be seeing you soon

Cal: You will

Canary: Cool now next is Starscreamfan!

Nadia: Yay!

Rustichia: Awesome! Now it'll be better when I kill her *evil grin*

Canary: She begs you not to kill her

Rustichia: NO! She messed me up

Nadia: You lost fair and square dummy

Rustichia: Don't start with me before I stick my boot up your-

Jetstorm: Brother maybe Sentinel prime sir was right

Jetfire: Humans are cool

Nadia: OH really? You're going to stick your boot up my-

Cal: HAHA! Too funny

Rustichia: Yeah you heard me right

Nadia: Well watch when fist comes in contact with your skull!

Rustichia: You know what Nadia you are nothing but a fake!

Cal: Woah…..

Jetfire: *gasp*

Jetstorm: Badness femme

Canary: RUSTICHIA!

Nadia: ….. wow

Rustichia: That's right

Nadia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Canary: ?

Rustichia: What's so funny?

Nadia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RRRRRRRRRRR! *punches Rustichia in the guts*

Rustichia: *Throws up*

Cal: OH MY GOODNESS!

Canary: Son of my mom…..

Jettwins: …ew

Nadia: Do not call me something that is not true you idiot! *steps back*

Rustichia: *wipes mouth*

Canary: Now Rustichia let's not do anything crazy

Rustichia: Well… *walks away*

Cal: Uh?

Nadia: Hmph

Canary: Excuse us a moment…

Please excuse our technical difficulties

Canary: And we are back sorry about that now we were with Starscreamfan her first questions are going toward Jetfire

Jetfire: Okie dokie

Canary: Ahem Do you think maybe you idolize Sentinel a little too much? He's not worth your time!

Jetfire: Sentinel Prime sir is commander and he be knowing what to do

Cal: He must have knocked a screw lose

Canary: Er…ok. Next was How does it feel to fly?

Jetfire: Feel free and powerful

Cal: I would too imagine me flying

Canary: I try not to…

Cal: HEY!

Canary: I'm kidding geez anyway last one for you is Do you ever feel lucky to be able to have a brother?

Jetfire: YES! Brother is best bot to have around. Brother never lets me down *hugs Jetstorm*

Canary and Cal: AWWWWWWW

Canary: How sweet! Now Jetstorm these are for you…

Jetstorm: Okie Dokie

Canary: Do you like your wind powers?

Jetstorm: Of course wind powers is one of best powers and useful

Canary: That it is well we already answered this question so I'll skip it but the last one was Do you ever wish you could tell Starscream 'Thanks for the flight code' in a taunting manor?

Jetstorm: No.

Cal: Really?

Canary: Without him you wouldn't be who you are now

Jetstorm: Starscream is badness bot so I will never thank

Canary: Fair enough… Thanks Starscreamfan nice questions and next is TransFanFrench!

Cal: She's French right?

Canary: Yep lucky girl- Copy that thanks Josh

Cal: Who's Josh and who are you talking to?

Canary: Rusty and Nadia are headed back

Cal: How do- oh microphone?

Canary: Yep now let's continue. "Aren't you afraid that this 'idolization' for sentinel makes you become as him one day?

Jetfire: No we be having own personalities

Jetstorm: Never be like anyone else

Cal: They at least are independent

Canary: And her last question How had you this Russian accent?

Jetstorm: Not really be knowing…..created with it

Canary: They are awesome accents!

Cal: Heck yeah!

Canary: Thanks TransFanFrench nice questions next up is EHSparkwoman!

Rustichia: Wonder woman! *Jumps on couch*

Cal: Rustichia welcome back

Canary: Hey Rusty actually the E and H stands for Elemental Hero

Rustichia: So? I like Wonder Woman

Canary: ugh anyway she asks What's it like to have Sentinel as a boss?

Jetfire: It be bust and a lot of yelling

Jetstorm: Lot of yelling

Nadia: *runs in* Yeah we can tell

Cal: Hey Nadia

Canary: Welcome wanna sit next to me?

Nadia: Thanks but I'll sit next to Rusty

Cal: Why would you do that?

Rustichia: Don't worry guys me and her are going to settle it outside after the interview

Nadia: Yep

Canary: Oh boy anyway she then asked what's your opinions of the Decepticon Jets?

Jetstorm: Not as good as us

Jetstorm: We are best fliers and best brothers!

Nadia: Confident

Rustichia: They should be….

Canary: Thanks Wonder- I mean EHSparkwoman wonderful questions next up is Anonymous BW FG with a message for Rusty

Rustichia: Ah my little agent in the making! What's her news?

Canary: She says She's managed to sneak on board in a shipment of energon…and she said Sentinel will NEVER find her!

Rustichia: YOU GOT THIS FG! I'm counting on you!

Cal: Wow….

Nadia: Hehe

Canary: Well Thanks for the update Anonymous BW FG now we have Skylight!

Cal: New reviewer?

Rustichia: Yeah I think

Canary: Their question is Who is older Jetfire or Jetstorm?

Jetstorm: We same age

Jetfire: Twins

Rustichia: They walked right into that one

Canary: HUSH! Ok her next one is a comment…. She loves your accents!

Jetfire: Thank you!

Jetstorm: We be thanking you

Canary: Hehe and her next question was…er Have I gone on a date with Jazz yet *blushes*

Rustichia and Nadia: YESSSSSSSSS!

Canary: NO! It was just a party I invited him to

Nadia: Last Friday night!

Rustichia: Yeah they danced on table tops and took too many shots!

Nadia: This Friday night…. DO IT ALL AGAIN!

Cal: T.G.I.F

Canary: Guys..

Nadia: Didn't they kiss?

Canary: OK that did not happen at all….. I promise

Rustichia: Can't remember really I got too drunk…

Nadia: We know you did

Jetstorm: Go to party and not inviting us?

Rustichia: Come to this party we are having this Friday night

Jetfire: We will be there!

Cal: Cool can't wait

Rustichia: And who said you'd be going?

Cal: Why not?

Rustichia: Alcohol toots

Canary: Rusty she can come just no drinking

Rustichia: Doubt her parents will let her anyway

Cal: Jerk

Nadia: Cal if your parents let you then come on by

Cal: Cool

Canary: And her last question is Jetstorm do you like her?

Jetstorm: Uh me not knowing her

Rustichia: Get to know her

Jetstorm: She be human?

Nadia: Yeah so what?

Jetstorm: Nothing just asking

Cal: You might like her give it a go

Jetstorm: Me be seeing… Me be going to visit her

Jetfire: Careful brother no play with femme's emotions

Jetstorm: I know…Just be seeing her

Rustichia: See Skylight you just got a hot date coming your way

Canary: Thanks Skylight for your questions they seemed to hyper everyone for some reason now we got the lovely TurboTwins!

Rustichia: Ah you boys are gonna think they rock

Nadia: They are twins

Jetstorm: Cool!

Canary: Turbotwin991 asked Wanna go on a date with my sister and I?

Jetfire: Me want to go see how humans date

Jestorm: Me go see Skylight though

Rustichia: Make a choice soon buddy

Canary: She then asked a question that we already answered so I'll skip it. Now her last one is can you take her for a ride?

Jet Twins: Sure!

Canary: Thanks Twin now we have your sister Turbotwin992! Her first question we answered so on to the next…..Have you noticed you both have the same accent as Rusty?

Rustichia: Yeah because we are awesome like that! Long live RUSSIA!

Cal: … crazy

Rustichia: WHAT?!

Cal: N-nothing

Jetstorm: We be loving accents

Jetfire: Best accent

Canary: Her next question is like to play videogames?

Jetfire: Yes very fun

Jetstorm: Hard to beat Bumblebee

Nadia: I bet

Canary: He is best and her last one was a cute comment….. Love you guys!

Jet twins: We be loving you too! *grins*

Canary: Thanks Twin nice questions and now we have Autogirl91!

Rustichia: Let me ask them

Canary: Alrighty *tosses clipboard*

Rustichia: What do you like about Earth?

Jetstorm: Me be liking the music, dancing and videogames

Jetfire: Me be liking clubs, countries, TV shows and Gangnam style!

Cal: Me too!

Canary: Who doesn't love it

Rustichia: You guys seen his other video Psy Gentlemen?

Nadia: NO is it good?

Canary: Yeah I think its good the dance gets addicting after a while

Rustichia: The video if funny too

Cal: I gotta watch it

Nadia: Me too!

Rustichia: her next question was You listen to music? If you do, what type?

Jetfire: Techno is good

Jetstorm: R&B be fun

Rustichia: Funny how I love that music too anyway she then asked you considered leaving Sentinel and joining the Autobots on Earth?

Jetstorm: Maybe

Jetfire: But we never leave Sentinel…..

Cal: You guys should like Jazz did

Rustichia: No they are right….. even if he's the biggest jerk ever they did a pledge to protect freedom and got placed with Sentinel and unless the council says otherwise they should remain with him

Nadia: How noble Rusty

Rustichia: Nah I just know loyalty believe it or not

Canary: Trust me *looks at scar* I know that for a fact

Nadia: what happened to your arm?

Canary: Nothing….

Rustichia: Anyway she then asked how did you get your powers?

Jetstorm: Flight code from Starscream

Rustichia: And her last one was What do you think about humans like me?

Jetfire: Humans be funny and interesting

Jetstorm: They be a little weak too

Rustichia: Not all look at Sari

Cal: She's a techno organic

Rustichia: Before her transformation….she was smart and witty so that made her powerful

Nadia: True

Canary: Thanks Autogirl91 for those questions of yours next is uh want to keep going rusty?

Rustichia: Nope… *tosses clipboard*

Canary: Thanks ok our last person is Sophia901! Her first question was Jetstorm, Jetfire do other mechs and femmes bully you two because you are different? And if they do don't listen to them their just jealous or not understanding and I'm very sorry if you do get bullied

Jet Twins: ?

Jetfire: We not get bullied

Jetstorm: We be very popular

Cal: No way they could get bullied anyway

Rustichia: True they could just kick their butts straight off Cybertron

Nadia: Violent

Rustichia: Says the fool that punched me in the stomach

Nadia: If only I had a camera hehe

Rustichia: Don't worry the whole world will see when I kick your stupid behind today

Nadia: We'll see jackass

Canary: Um yeah like I was saying her next question was Why did they pick you as the only bots to have the ability to fly?

Jetstorm: Not knowing…. Just did

Rustichia: That's the government always keeping secrets from us

Nadia: You work for the government

Rustichia: Your point?

Nadia: What happened to all that loyalty stuff?

Rustichia: I am loyal but I do speak the truth

Canary: She then asked a question that was already answered so I'm going to skip it… ok she said you guys are funny, bubbly and you guys are an awesome team

Jettwins: Thank you!

Canary: and Rusty, Nadia she asked what we think of her

Nadia: You seem nice and sweet you also look like you care about others

Rustichia: You seem alright

Canary: You are a very nice person with a bubbly personality too and with that caring personality you seem like a doctor type of person or therapist

Rustichia: Too much detail

Canary: What she asked what we thought of her geez

Cal: Give it a rest Rusty

Canary: Thanks Sophia901 great questions!

Rustichia: Well that's it goodbye!

Canary: NO! That's not how we are going to say goodbye after being gone for so long

Nadia: Yeah rust bucket have respect!

Canary: Let's try this again…. Bye Jet Twins we'll see you Friday

Cal: Later guys see ya soon

Nadia: Bye bye

Rustichia: Peace babes

Jetfire: Bye we be seeing you soon

Jetstorm: Bye see you soon

Rustichia: Now that they left…

Canary: Bye everyone and sorry for the super long absence we'll be back on soon we have to get to a street race

Rustichia: Oh yeah I forgot

Nadia: A street race?

Canary: Yeah to interview Blurr we have to find him and he's usually at fat pace areas…Streetrace

Nadia: Well then we better get going

Canary: Put on your running shoes we're headed to a street race!

Cal: And me?

Rustichia: Cal we need you to stay to protect our house

Cal: What? That sucks

Nadia: Not really….we got a pool and hot tub plus a pool table and besides we're coming right back as soon as we get Blurr to come to an interview

Cal: Ok?

Canary: Here is all the sweets you can have

Cal: Really?

Rustichia: Yeah but if we come back and our place is jacked up I'll go kung fu panda on you!

Cal: I'll take care of it promise!

Canary: Can't wait till next time

Nadia: Cool

Rustichia: Oh Nadia

Nadia: Wha-

Rustichia* Punches her into camera*

Canary: You smashed the screen!

Nadia: Ugh…my nose! It's bleeding

Rustichia: Let the match begin! *throws Nadia outside*

Canary: Ouch…. I spent a lot on this camera

Rustichia: *runs outside* you're gonna get it!

Nadia: Bring it!

Cal: I have to watch this! *runs outside*

Canary: *picks up camera* sorry everyone but don't worry we'll be *falls* AGH! Are they really fighting to the point the place is shaking? Anyway see you next time! Oh and we'll be starting with none other than Blurr himself! See you all soon!

Cal: Uh Canary it's getting a little too intense out here

Canary: Worst way to get back to interviewing…. *sigh* I'm coming *takes out Tonfa blades* turn off the camera for me will you Cal?

Cal: No prob but this is all going on Youtube! Later viewers *turns off camera*

So looks like Rustichia and Nadia decided to start us off by fighting *sigh* the things I go through hehe just kidding anyway I'm so sorry about the longest wait ever! I didn't forget I promise you! I will do everything in my power to update a lot more than before. Thanks for reading! And Sophia you may want an account so no one knows what you are saying to others. Just saying. Well with my super long absence I wouldn't be shocked if you already have an account.


End file.
